The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lives. What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage and he was adopted? Well throw in a slytherin and turn his world upside down and this might be what you get!
1. The cat and the snake

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summery:** Harry Potter, the boy who lives. What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?

**A/N: **This first chapter introduces my character Vivienne Thornton, The year is 1989.  
>I might skip around to get to my plot faster but this first chapter had to be written or my muse would kill me XD<p>

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form so please do not sue me because I have almost no money lol

**Chapter one:  
>The Cat and the Snake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vivienne's POV<strong>

I wondered how my pen pal was, we were going to meet in the coffee shop I now sat in, I stared out the window. People streamed pass chattering loudly and happy to be on break, it was lunch time after all so the office workers were out in force about this time. I loved watching the people who worked around here walk to lunch chatting happily with coworkers, Blond caught my attention after a moment, my pen pal was blond, and I turned my head to see who had caught my attention so. A very blond man was walking past the window. Hm, He was very handsome, strong chin, not too girly looking with his long hair, lean, broad shoulders, and so very much like an aristocrat in his dark grey slacks and dark blue button up. He stopped to open the door to the shop I sat in and I spied the snake pin I had given to Lucius Malfoy, my pen pal two years ago for his birthday. Wow no wonder he'd bagged a wife right out of school! I let him wander around till he spotted me, walking over he gave me a appraising look;

"Vivienne?"

I smiled and flashed him the cat pin he had given me in return for the snake;

"Hello Lucius, have a seat."

I said as I put my paper monster away, really when had all my papers scattered over the table I was sitting at? He sat and ordered a coffee, black no sugar. I smiled at the way he took his coffee, I loved to have different flavors but I guess he just loved the strong flavor of pure coffee. His hair was so blond it was almost white, I think the look suited him, His eyes were a very lovely shade of blue, almost slivery in the light streaming through the window.

"So, I didn't realize you were quite this blonde. Is it real?"

He snorted at me, now that was not aristocratic at all;

"Want me to show you?"

I laughed, he was such a pervert! I had wondered if he was that way only on paper, but I guess not if he could ask me that in such a public place.

"Nope I figure you must be if your blonde everywhere, unless of course you dye it down there too."

He smiled almost secretively at me; it seemed it was somewhat easy for him to smile for me, I wondered if he hadn't been so worried about this meeting? I had been, I knew that this man was older then my own twenty four. If I remembered he'd celebrated his twenty ninth birthday in February, I smiled at him and wondered again how it was we got along so well, we came from two very different backgrounds, he from a rich and influential home and I from a broken home... I had run away from home and become an author and gotten a great deal of money for it. Earning my living, from what Lucius had told me he really didn't need to work but he did at the ministry of magic. Paper work mostly, he really hated it but liked being informed of the goings on of the time. I think he would be happier with a different job but well I couldn't convince him of that now could I?

"How is your painting coming along?"

I had been trying to paint something good, well in reality I was trying to paint period. I had lost my inspiration; my muse had left me dry. Maybe my new son would help me? I had just set in motion the papers to adopt a young boy named Harry. He was a sad little thing; his relatives had treated him like a house elf and called him all sorts of names.

"Not good, I hope that Harry will help me with that."

He looked quizzical I smiled at him;

"Ah I forgot to mention that, I've adopted a young boy named Harry. I've always wanted a little boy and well he seemed so lonely, I couldn't help myself."

He nodded lightly, he had a son himself but his ex-wife had taken the boy from him. I knew the subject was very sore for him and I didn't want to ruin the mood at this point. The look on his face told me that he was not going to drop this subject any time soon;

"How old is he?"

I sighed, the same age as Draco his son. I guess it would be ok to talk about the little boy who had no hope in his eyes until he found out that I would adopt him.

"Nine. Just turned it actually."

He smiled;

"He'll be a handful. All boys that age are."

I nodded lightly. He would know all about that, maybe he could help me with Harry, it might heal his own wounds enough to not be as forlorn about Draco;

"You're quite welcome to come and visit us if you want."

This time he smiled and it actually reached his eyes, I wondered if they did that often these days. Most likely not, not with his divorce or the loss of his son to that bitch of an ex-wife. I smiled back before I noticed movement heading towards us. I looked up a bit to see who would be walking towards our corner seats, oh damn!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius' POV<strong>

Vivienne's voice was very clear and very compelling, I was surprised when I had first come in to meet her face to face after five years of being pen-pals as she called it and having found that she was a beautiful young woman, her curly chestnut colored hair had shifted and slid down as she looked at me and offered me a seat, I nearly blushed as I had followed the strands of hair to the open part of her shirt, She had nice tits the kind a man really could not help but to notice. I smiled at the mess of papers; this author side of her was rather cute. The messy way the papers had strewn across the table, the ink stains on her fingers... I loved talking to her, until we hit the snag about her adopting a young nine year old boy. The same age as my little dragon...I couldn't believe Narcissa when she demanded a divorce and had the balls to take my son from me. Vivienne pushed her hair out of her face and looked up; a frown creased her mouth;

"Sorry Lucius, but we are about to be interrupted."

Oh? A young man stopped next to our table. He wasn't much to look at and the sneer on his face was weak as was his chin, who was this mousy man and why did she know him?

"Hey Vi, why don't you ditch your friend and hang out with me?"

Rude much? He was almost as rude as those I had once called friends, this could get bad if he didn't go away given the glare she was sending at the intruder;

"I would never. Never go anywhere with you!"

She hissed, I put a hand on hers to calm her, her small hand flinched but she kept it there;

"Who's this jerk love?"

She made a face I couldn't tell if it was because of my hand or him maybe it was both;

"Marion's his name."

Marion looked irritated that I was acting so close to Vivienne. But five years of writing letters and talking about all sorts of things, things I would have never shared with another made my heart warm at the mere thought of her.

"Leave her alone."

I warned. The bastard had the audacity to huff before he left us and the shop.

"Thank you Lucius, he's gotten pretty annoying lately."

That worried me and I couldn't help but to wonder what she meant.

"Has he been following you?"

She nodded, concern filling her eyes;

"It worries me and I don't want it to get worse..."

* * *

><p><strong>Vivienne's POV<strong>

Lucius offered to walk me home since it was so dark and I accepted, I didn't know if Marion would follow me tonight and having the tall, handsome man I was friends with made me very glad to allow to walk me home. I wondered if he got people to fall for him all the time. He was the first friend I could say I crushed on, I didn't want to date until I saw him earlier and this man looked as if he knew what he wanted and how to get it. His strong hands elegant and slightly calloused, a hard jawline that was framed delicately with long blond locks. This man I could fall for, and that scared me a little. We had only been pen pals for about five years, I remembered a friend of mine saying they could find me a pen pal, next I knew I got a letter from Lucius and the hand writing had been elegant and pleasing to look at compared to my messy scrawl. I unlocked the door to my place;

"Would you like to come in?"

He smiled and I allowed us in, I froze as I noticed something very wrong with my hall way. I liked my place clean, you never knew who would be coming over in a moment's notice, I almost screamed as I noticed the rose petals that had been strewn across the hall and went around a corner. Oh god oh gods please don't tell me...

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius' POV<strong>

I smiled at Vivienne's entrance way, she had the covers of her books next to photos of people she had worked with on those books. I closed the door and turned to find her panicking, I then noticed the rose petals on the floor that seemed to be the reason for her fear. She lived alone so that meant that someone had broken in. My bets were on Marion, I seethed at the thought of what could have happened if she had parted from me and not invited me in.

"Oh god, oh god."

She muttered, I put a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch. She looked up at me with tears in her hazel eyes. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"We will change your locks; now let's see where this leads."

She nodded and held onto my hand. We walked to her kitchen where the petals ended at the fridge. She looked horrified;

"Oh god, please no Van Gogh."

Van Gogh? That muggle artist who cut off his ear and sent it to some woman? Let's hope that Marion man didn't cut his ear off and put it in her fridge.


	2. Wrath of a Slytherin

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Harry Potter, the boy who lives. What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?  
>( lol and when will he come into play in this story?)<p>

**Disclaimer:** In first chapter now lol

**A/N:** Vivienne Thornton, What will happen with those dastardly rose petals?  
>Ok so I never found the papers I had written this story on but hey I can improvise!<p>

**Chapter Two: Wrath of a Slytherin**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius' POV<strong>

She went to open the fridge; I wondered why he would do this. A trap? I searched the room as I stood at the entrance; I noticed that one of the walls in the kitchen was a half wall and must have led to the pantry. I watched it, could he be hidden waiting for her to open the door to the fridge. I faintly heard her gasp in shock before the bastard Marion showed his ugly face. He blinked when he saw me; something whizzed past my head and hit his chest leaving a bloody trail down his shirt front. What the hell had he put in her fridge?

"You monster leave me alone!"

Vivienne screamed at him, tears running down her face and anger written all over her body. I grabbed the beast and frog marched him to the front door and slamming it in his face. Pulling my wand out I locked the door so he couldn't come back in. I went back to the kitchen and found Vivienne sitting in one of the Island chairs. She looked up at me with red eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucius...I never thought he would break in."

I was glad I had been with her when he had or that little boy she'd adopted would have had his heart broken, I would have had my heart broken. Well best not to go there just yet, I had just met her today after all...Technically.

"Would you like me to stay the night?"

She gave me a sad look that made me wonder what was going on in that head of hers. I don't think I could leave her in this state, not after that mad man had broken in.

"Don't you have work early in the morning?"

I smiled reassuringly;

"I don't mind getting up any earlier than normal. I don't want that beast hurting you."

She nodded and hugged me; I held her close before thinking of the time and how much she had gone through today.

"You should get some sleep; I'll check the rest of the house so I know he can't come back in."

She sighed lightly;

"The guest room is the second door on the right."

* * *

><p>I quietly walked into her room where she lay sleeping, she turned and hugged her pillow closer, the early rays of sunlight drenching her hair and making it golden spun, I quickly propped the note I had just written on her dresser and walked out, Vivianne was quickly becoming the most important friend I had ever had…eventually she could become more to me. But for now she was scared of that Marion and I was scared for her. He could hurt her when I was not around, I shook my head if he even thought about it, I would have to make sure that he didn't. He wouldn't know what hit him when I was done with him. I looked down both ends of the hallway outside her apartment and Disapparated to my very empty manor, I hated the feelings I got when I was here…Hated the memories that surrounded me and hated what this place could have been for me…I had wanted a family and it was hard, so hard to get that out of my head when I was here. I quickly got ready and Apparated to work.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vivienne's POV<strong>

I woke and stretched out, ah morning...I got up and walked to my dresser before noticing that Lucius had left me a note, 'Gone to work be back soon.'

"Thanks Lucius."

I went to the kitchen to find all the rose petals were gone and sighed. I started up the coffee and figured out my day, might as well get a new lock today, write some more for my new book since I was up, by the time it had become noon a guy came over to change my lock, he finished in record breaking time and I was pleased with how well he did the work. I had finished half my book; it was only a children's book but still, half of it in one sitting? How often did I do that? My gut grumbled at me and I took a good look at the time, gods when had it become five forty six? I slithered my way to the kitchen and pulled out my ingredients for pasta and sauce, I hummed as I stirred the sauce and wondered if Lucius was really going to stop by.

"That smells good."

I yipped and turned with the spoon up. Lucius blinked and then proceeded to laugh at me.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face!"

I blushed and smacked him on the arm when he came closer to me to look at the food.

"Shut up! If you think you're getting any food your wrong!"

He pouted, full grown men shouldn't pout it just didn't look right on his face.

"Oh all right, but you'd better stop laughing at me."


	3. Dinner for two Plus an elephant

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Harry Potter, the boy who lives. What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?

**Disclaimer:** In the first chap, don't much feel like writing it over and over again what's the point?

**A/N:** sorry if this is going a little fast, I just want to get to the part in which Harry comes in but I also want to show you the progression of Vivienne and Lucius' friendship too! I can't make up my mind! Plus next chapter I'm bringing in another character we all love from the books! The end was just a bit of silliness since the first half is serious lol I liked it and it shows how their friendship is evolving too.

**Chapter Three: Dinner for two Plus an elephant**

* * *

><p><strong>(All in Lucius' POV!)<strong>

I sat next to Vivienne, I was glad to join her for dinner. I'd never realized just how much I missed eating with other people, or how much I loved to spend time with her. We had dinner several times already since I had come back to check on her, now it was so much a routine that I practically lived with her, soon there would be a child living with my Vivienne, she was so excited to live with a child. I was a little worried about tonight however; it felt like something big was going to happen.

"You've seemed down the last few nights Lucius...do you want to talk about it?"

I put my fork down and sighed lightly;

"I was just thinking how this is so much different than when I ate with my ex-wife and son...I. We didn't often talk during dinner...well really ever."

She looked surprised and a little amused;

"Then she wasn't right for you, I know how you must hate that she did that to you...and I can't understand it. You're the nicest person I've ever known, why would anyone leave you?"

No one had ever told me that before. I couldn't help myself from responding;

"I'm not; I've done terrible things..."

She gave me a confused look, I had to tell her what I once was...I would lose her, but I couldn't lie to her.

"I was... a death eater."

She blinked;

"A... one of the British dark lord's followers?"

I wondered slightly why she had called him that. Were there other dark lords?

"Lucius do you regret it?"

Of course;

"Yes, more than anything...because I ruined so many lives. I ruin one of my friends lives...killed and tortured so many innocent people.. How could I not hate myself every day for that?"

She gave me a grim face, would she kick me out now?

"Then you're not a terrible person. We all do something we regret."

What? That wasn't...she wasn't mad at me? Severus would be and we had been friends for fifteen years. Mind I was the reason he had become a death eater too…I was the reason he had done terrible things himself, He could have said no but really when it came to it, he wanted to be noticed and I had given him attention, attention he sorely wanted and perhaps needed.

"I've done plenty that I've regretted."

I looked at her with a frown. What could she have possibly done in her life that she regretted?

"Nowhere as bad."

She shook her head;

"I've murdered people too; I was just a kid at that point. I was just learning to use magic when I did those terrible things I regret."

So young then, maybe younger than me, after all different family's taught their young about magic at different times.

"How old were you when you killed for the first time?"

Her eyes seemed to mist over as she thought back to that first time. You could never forget the faces of those you killed no that would stay with you for life.

"I was seven that first time but I killed till I was twelve."

Good gods she'd been at it for six years! Why had she been killing for that long and why did she stop?

"Why? Why in god's name would you go around killing people for six years?"

She gave me a bitter smile.

"Because I was told to. A dark lord in America was using kids to get what he wanted. He wanted it to be hard for their government to stop him. They had morals after all."

I'd heard about that actually... I'd only been fifteen at the time. Not many of those kids had lived through that... But the strange part was that the American dark lord had lost his life to a gun shot. His heir supposedly got away from the ministry there...was Vivienne his heir?

"How did you get away from being captured?"

The American ministry had to 'put down' those children. I found it to be rather sick of them to do that to children.

"I wasn't near the place where Aldis was at."

Aldis? Must have been his name, but where had she been?

"I was on a building quite far away using magic to see where he was, I knew that he would fail that day."

She let out a snort and looked up at me, her eyes glimmering with darkness;

"I set him up to die that day; I shot him that day as well. I couldn't stand what he was doing anymore, he tried to control the ministry but I thought his goals were weak and worthless."

* * *

><p>I smiled at Vivienne bent over to start the movie. Those jeans did wonders for her ass. I straighten my face as she turned. A big bowl of popcorn in hand, we'd picked a scary movie; I wanted to see what could scare her. Plus I wondered if she'd cling to me. It started and I almost giggled... No laughed men laughed not giggled, I almost laughed at the woman that seemed to be very stupid, what was with people thinking blonds were stupid? I wasn't stupid that was for sure!<p>

"How do you feel knowing people might think you're stupid?"

Vi giggled as she looked at me, I threw some popcorn her way.

"How do you feel when you notice someone looking at your breast?"

She snorted;

"How is that the same? Ah. Get it. You get annoyed."

I nodded at the comment; thankfully she had yet to notice me doing the thing that annoyed her so much. I mean come on I hadn't slept with anything for close to six months now!

"AHHHH!"

The movie caught my attention. The blond was running from a killer, her boobs bouncing as she did so. Was this a horror movie or a porn? Was there any difference these days? VI snorted and looked at me. I couldn't help it; I burst into laughter with her. This was a very stupid movie, why had we picked it again?

"We really need to read the back of these things sometimes."


	4. Harry Arrives!

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Harry Potter, the boy who lives.  
>What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?<p>

**A/N:** about time I brought in Harry!

**Chapter four: Harry Arrives**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius' POV<strong>

I groaned as I woke up, Vivienne wasn't next to me. Where had she gone? Ah, that's right. She'd gone to pick Harry up, I wondered what the boy was like... I shuffled into the kitchen where Vi had left me some food and a half a pot of coffee. I spent the next few hours working on ministry papers wondering how the morons had gotten so out of hand to make me have so much paper work! The front door opened and I heard Vi talking;

"Harry your room's there, yes dear. Silly of course this is your room you're going to grow up in it so of course it's going to be big."

I heard a little boy's laughter and then more footsteps. They came into the kitchen;

"Harry this is Lucius, Lucius this is Harry!"

I smiled at the boy, he looked just like James had only he was too thin and his eyes were bright emerald behind round glasses. This boy looked like he had never been fed well! How could someone do that to a child? I mean for god's sake he was too short for his age; he looked like a six or seven year old not a nine year old and he had been at the orphanage for several months too! I was still suprised that Harry Potter the boy who lived was dumped by his family, I couldn't believe what Vi had told me about his home life, no one deserved that kind of treatment.

"Alrighty guys I've got several ideas for dinner but I want to hear your opinion's first!"

Harry looked stunned;

"I've never been asked about what to have for dinner...my. My last family didn't let me have dinner."

I shivered, if I ever found the bastards who had done that to Harry!

"From now on you'll get three square meals and if you get hungry in between we'll give you snacks."

I couldn't help myself, I was still a parent. Still in parent mode even though my Draco had been taken, I would however be a positive role model for a boy if it was the last thing I did. He got tears in his eyes and rushed forward to hug me. I hugged back, this boy harry needed all the love in the world.

"Aw you two are adorable!"

* * *

><p>I laughed as Vi rolled a two and landed in jail.<p>

"Oh blimy I always go to jail."

Harry smiled and rolled;

"You passed go so here's your two hundred."

Vi handed Harry the paper money and smiled at him. I rolled and dramatically sighed, both Vi and Harry in turn laughed;

"Both of us are in jail!"

She rolled and got out of jail; Harry nibbled a cookie and rolled again.

"At least I'm not a shoe."

She grinned and Harry smiled at us. We played a bit longer before Harry soundly beat us, we all sat and watched Christmas movies, Vi elbowed me and I looked at her. She pointed at Harry who was fast asleep, well then! I got up and gently picked him up, taking him to his bed.

"Just like last time."

I nodded, a smile forming on my face. This Christmas however wouldn't be like the first one however. This was our second Christmas with Harry and it would be very special.


	5. The Nightmare and the Rebirth

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Harry Potter is adopted by a young woman now what?

**A/N:** **This is the story of how Harry ended up in an orphanage and how he met Vi!**

**Chapter Five: The Nightmare and the Rebirth**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

I ran from my uncle as he rushed up to me to give me a good smack with the belt again, I tripped and he grinned at me before hitting me several times with the belt. I screamed at the burst of pain across my back;

"Please stop! Please!"

He scowled;

"We don't want your filthiness here Boy!"

I blacked out from pain, I knew it must have been hours since that but everything smelled differently, that could only mean I was not in my cupboard and I was not anywhere near my so called aunt and uncle. I opened my eyes and notice an old woman who smiled gently at me;

"He's awake Tim."

A man walked up to the bed, he was dark hair and wore silver lined glasses and a doctor's jacket.

"Hello there young man, how are you feeling?"

I shuttered, my aunt and uncle didn't like to hear me speak...should I answer him? And where were they?

"I. I feel ok sir."

He nodded and looked to the woman;

"Martha make sure he understands what's happening."

And Tim walked off, what's happening? What did that mean?

"Ah, don't worry youngling. We found you outside about to freeze to death, do you know where your parents are?"

I shivered;

"They died in a car crash."

She nodded lightly;

"Who was raising you?"

I wondered where this line of question was heading. And really no one raised me, they just beat me and hated me for even breathing.

"My aunt and uncle Miss"

She took in a deep breath;

"Do you know their names?"

I didn't understand, what was going on? Surly they were angry with me for landing in the hospital again and were making it known that I was a trouble maker?

"What's happening, why are you asking me these questions?"

Martha looked sad;

"We that is to say me and Tim found you outside two days ago, you were half dead...we want to punish the people responsible for your pain."

But that would mean I would have to see them again...I didn't want that.

"What will happen to me?"

She looked sad at the question.

"You will go to live in an orphanage as soon as you're healthy."

* * *

><p>I gasped and opened my eyes. Oh a dream...no a memory. The hospital I had awoken to... Martha the nurse and Tim the doctor... They were nice people but I couldn't tell them the truth, I couldn't tell them who my aunt and uncle were. I never wanted to see them again. I smiled then at the first time I had met Vivienne…<p>

"Hello there, what are you drawing if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked up at the woman who was talking to me;

"I. I'm drawing all of the kids and grownups here..."

She smiled lightly; she had such long brown hair! And her eyes... they were very beautiful, a brownish green mix. She wasn't scary like so many of the other adults.

"I'm Vivienne, but you can call me Vi."

I smiled at her;

"I'm Harry."

She smiled at me and took a seat next to me; I hated these get together things. I knew people like me didn't get adopted so I never bothered to do anything that could interest the adults till now. Vi seemed very interested in my drawling's.

"I'm an author, I write mostly children books. Your very good at drawing, I'd say you'd be able to enter art contest and beat the pants off the other kids."

Really? Mimi had taught me to draw, she was adopted not long after and I wondered how she was doing. I had been here for three years almost four...so many people came and left and yet I stayed...

"I don't know about that Vi. I don't have a lot of things to draw."

She smiled and shook her head. She was going to leave like all the others did.

"Not now you don't but when you have parents who love you, you'll have all sorts of things to draw."

I sighed lightly, parents? I would never have those.

"Maybe."

She blinked, as if startled by my answer.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

I froze; no way did she just say that to me!

"You mean it?"

She nodded;

"It might take a while for the paper work, but I would love to have a talented young man come stay with me. You and I could write a book together if you'd like!"

She sounded so happy and was so forward with me. No one had been this kind to me before.

"A. Alright!"

* * *

><p>I smiled at Vi as she parked her car, we had gone shopping before coming to her house. I had all sorts of new clothes and things that she'd bought me, I couldn't believe it... when she said she would adopt me I thought that it could have been a lie or something, but no she had done so. This was my mum now; we got out of the car and walked up a few stairs and down a hallway;<p>

"My boyfriend should be in; I'll bet he'll love you as much as me. He's got a son about your age...but we won't be seeing him."

She looked a little sad;

"That's ok, I won't mention it then."

She nodded and opened her door; the entrance was a nice little hallway. She had pictures of books she'd written and on the opposite wall paintings, mostly of birds of prey and the like.

"Welcome home Harry Thornton."


	6. The dilemma

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Harry Potter, the boy who lives.  
>What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?<p>

**Disclaimer time:** Do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K.

**A/N:** Hogwarts time!

**Chapter Six: The dilemma**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius POV<strong>

I nearly laughed as Harry gave me a look of confusion;

"Slytherin? So that's the house you were in? What about you mum?"

Vi smiled back at him;

"Oh I didn't go to Hogwarts dear; I went to the Salem witch institute. They had the four house system too though, I was an Oxyuranus. Each house there had animal heads too. Oxyuranus is a type of snake; we also have Puma, Ninox, and Arctodus... What those names mean is snake, big cat, owl, and bear."

I smiled at how interested Harry was;

"Is it nice there, I mean at a magical school?"

Vi looked my way and I smiled;

"I liked it, but there is some house rivalry."

He nodded and sighed;

"Who dislikes the Slytherins?"

I couldn't lie to him about this. After all his birth father and my best friend were bitter enemies.

"All the other houses. They think that just because you're in Slytherin your no good, but in house. Well we all took care of each other."

Harry looked a little sad;

"Will. Will it matter what house I go to?"

I smiled with Vi this time, neither of us cared what house he ended up in, it would however be nice if he ended up in my old house but I wouldn't push it ;

"No Harry, you'll make friends and be happy in any house."

And I prayed that some higher power would allow that to be true.

* * *

><p>"Bye mum, Bye dad."<p>

I hugged Harry and then Vi hugged him, Harry gave me another look like he had all week.

"It really doesn't bother you what house I'll be in?"

I smiled;

"Don't worry Harry, I won't care what house you end up in."

He smiled and boarded the train, how I wish that it wasn't only Harry I was putting on the train...I wondered if Draco was on board already?

"Lucius?"

I turned and saw Narcissa, oh my god! Draco had gotten so big! His hair was slicked back and he had the strangest look on his face the moment he looked up at me.

"Narcissa, Draco."

He gave me a nervous smile and Narcissa gave me a cold glare.

"Hello father."

At least he was nice to me still.

"Who's this and why are you here?"

I snorted at her rudeness.

"I'm Vivienne Malfoy."

Narcissa's eyes just about bugged out, yes I had remarried you evil knifing wench.

"As to what I am doing here I am seeing my and Vi's son off."

Draco looked confused;

"I've adopted a young man, perhaps you'll be friends?"

Vi was very inviting, let's just hope Draco wouldn't be mean to Harry.

"Really? What's His name? Does he like Quidditch?"

She smiled; Harry loved to fly and was a natural at it.

"Oh he just loves that game! His name is Harry Thornton."

Draco nodded;

"I know we'll be friends if he loves it!"

And he ran off onto the train to find our Harry before his mother could say anything to him. Good, Draco would at least be able to make one really good friend while at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

I sat in a compartment wondering if Hogwarts was really as big as dad told me. I searched for them through the window and spotted them talking to a woman I didn't know, said woman looked angry. I wondered why?

"Um, Excuse me but are you Harry Thornton?"

I blinked at the blond that looked like a mini Lucius; this must have been Draco then, we didn't talk about him much but dad couldn't help but to tell me I would be going to school with Draco.

"Um yes, why?"

He grinned came in and closed the door;

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you! Your mum told me you love Quidditch!"

He was very enthusiastic! Just like mum when she talked about something she loved;

"Yeah! What do you play?"

Before I knew it we were in the middle of a discussion about which team was going to win the cup and the door opened;

"Um, have you two seen a toad?"

The girl was in uniform already and had bushy brown hair, I wondered if she knew about the potions to help with that kind of stuff?

"Nope, haven't seen one."

She nodded and closed the door;

"Well that was strange, I mean come on our door was closed how could we have seen a toad?"

I shrugged and laughed with Draco, I had a feeling this year wasn't going to be a bad one after all.


	7. The Castle He wanted

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lives. What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?**

**A/N: Hogwarts time! (Do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K.)**

**Beta Reader: pussycatadamah**

**Chapter Seven: The Castle He wanted**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

I wondered why that red head looked annoyed that one of the people in his boat was talking, her voice drifting to me and Draco;

"They say that there are ghosts in the castle for each house!"

The bushy haired girl, I muttered to Draco;

"Yeah and one is named nearly headless Nick."

Draco laughed and looked up at the castle; it was big like the one in the stories mum use to read to me so I could go to sleep. I wondered if sleeping beauty had walked those halls and pricked her finger in the highest tower? Nah, she was a myth and besides this was a school since forever.

"And one of them is the daughter of a founder; I'm not sure which though."

Dad had mentioned that;

"Dad said it was the grey lady."

Draco eyed me and I realized my blunder. Maybe Draco wouldn't get too mad at me?

"He let you call him that to his face?"

Didn't Draco? I mean that dad was the sort whom hadn't liked it out of the house but he'd changed since I first met him.

"Ummm."

He took that as a yes and his face fell.

"Oh, well better you than me."

I didn't like that frown;

"I'm sure he'd welcome it now...sometimes he and mum talk about you. I, well dad gets really sad on your birthday...sometimes on the holidays. He really misses you."

Draco blinked;

"Thanks Harry. I think I will."

We clambered out of the boat and followed the big man to an entrance hall. This place was giant! The ghosts came for a visit and some students screamed but they didn't look that scary! But the woman heading our way did! She wore forest green robes. She went on about the school, something about rules and what not before leading us in to what had to be the dining room, this was a little frightening since everyone was staring at us and the hat that sat before us first years.

"Damn, the sorting hat looks old as hell!"

Draco muttered next to me. Sorting hat? So that's how we were to be sorted, I knew it had to be simple!

"Abel, Windsor."

So it began, some students hesitant like a girl named Granger others like Draco confident. Then I was called;

"Hm, you have a pair of snakes for parents but they are caring... But they were not your first Harry Potter! I won't say anything if you wish it not! You've travelled a long way to find the love of a family but you're smart, cunning to the gills. Any house would do you good, you're imaginative and kind hearted but don't take any tosh from others. You may have a hard choice before you."

I wondered if it would have to place me somewhere where knowledge was on the back burner? It chuckled;

"Ah so you look for knowledge and want more of it?"

I nodded, but somewhere that wouldn't be all about book smarts.

"Ah I know where you'll fit right in! RAVENCLAW!"

I smiled and went down to the table, looking across the table I noticed Draco at the Slytherin table giving me the thumbs up. I gave it back, so he didn't care that we weren't in the same house thank god for little mercies like that!

* * *

><p>I smiled at Luna as she talked about things I had no knowledge of, but at least everyone was very nice to me and the first week of school was great, but I missed Mum and dad way too much. They sent me a letter, which was nice. But Draco had looked sad, so I wrote back to tell them so. I laughed at the thought; Draco had been surprised that he got mail a few days later full of snacks from mum and a long letter from dad. School was the best thing that had ever happened to me! Even if some teachers were a little odd ball, though one of my teachers made me wonder. He seemed as if he knew me, or something. I knew his name was Snape but that didn't tell me anything about the man... I wrote home hoping one of my parents would know him, boy was I right. Both did, one knew him as a master of his trade and the other as a friend. I wondered if he would help me if I asked him of it. I also thought that even though he was very snarky He could just be hiding the other part of himself. After all Potions was a very dangerous class, the smallest mistake on a student's part could put everyone in danger.<p> 


	8. The Mirror and Question

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Disclaimer: The same as all the ones before lol**

**A/N:** Okay, so first of all I'd like to thank you all for the comments and favs/Alerts.  
>I know that the chapters are short but I hope that I will be able to write some longer ones soon!<br>Most chapters will now be in Harry's Pov until holidays when he goes home!

**Chapter Eight: The Mirror and Question**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

_Dear Harry, it has been awhile since our last letter. I trust that Hogwarts is going splendidly and that you have plenty of friends by now! I and your father are in France at the moment because of one of my book signings, I will send you a gift from here. I just love it here and the people here are so colorful! Can't wait for your reply,_

_Love mum_

France huh? That must be really fun! I remember when we went to Germany for a spell. That was a lot of fun too. But I had managed to gain friends, ones that were just as clever as me, Draco, Luna, David, Maryann, and Jim to name a few. I took a deep breath and walked into the common room, one of my house mates however were quite rude to me. I just didn't know what to do but asking mum and dad was out of the question, if I asked they would tell me to tell my head of house which I didn't want to do since it would make me look like a cry-baby which I was not! I had to think of something to stop the meanness!

"Harry!"

My head snapped up and I saw Draco, his hand waving near my face. I grinned at him;

"Hey Drake."

He smiled lightly; I noticed that he only did this for me. No other student was given such a kind smile...maybe it was because we were brothers?

"I was calling your name for some time; Luna wants us to meet her for lunch now."

I followed him out of the common room; the other Ravenclaws hadn't cared if Draco could figure out the password. I mean for god sake we didn't know when the question would be super hard or not, I heard that the other houses just had passwords which seemed a tad silly. Anyone could just walk in if they over heard the password right? But only smart people could enter our common room. We walked to the dining hall talking of classes and students.

"Hello you two, have you seen all the gibbers around lately?"

We grinned at Luna's silliness, if she wanted to believe in things that others couldn't see then who was to stop her. We just couldn't see them; I snickered and gave Draco a look.

"So Harry, have you talked to Professor Snape?"

Draco frowned at me; I hadn't told him that I wanted to ask Snape for extra work.

"What for?"

I huffed lightly and looked to Draco;

"I suck at potions and I want help, do you know if he helps students?"

Draco nodded and looked up at the teachers table. Snape was talking to Dumbledore; they both looked quite bothered by something. I wondered why Snape looked worried and Dumbledore mad?

"Well he might help you, and you don't suck. That Weasly just keeps messing up your potions. He just chucks things in there! Doesn't he know that it could possibly kill people if he does that?"

I doubt he had the brains for it and yet he hung out with others like him. The only one from his house that I wish would come out of their shell and talk to any one was Hermione Granger, she was shy with students but had a vivacious memory and loved to raise her hand for questions the teachers asked. She should have been sorted in my house. She didn't belong with the others she was too bright, but then she seemed very book orientated and not so with human interactions. She should have made friends by now and I had yet seen her talking with any one. She just sat at the table and ate a little before disappearing to god knows where before class.

"Well I'll ask him then if he would help me so I could get my grades up."

* * *

><p>I gasped as I rushed into the room and locked the door with a simple spell. If Ron and those others knew how to get through that I would be surprised, if they even knew I came into this room, what was this room? An unused classroom? I turned and walked a bit in and noticed the Mirror. On its top was inscribed "erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Hmmm, what did that mean? I sat there for a moment thinking well it was a mirror; could the top part only be backwards? I tried to work it out that way and smiled. It was more than backwards but I still figured it out ten minutes later;<p>

"I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Easy as pie! I came closer and gasped as I spotted other people in the Mirror, my parents were smiling and talking to...to my parents. My Birth parents, I had only one picture that my aunt had given me, telling me that she wanted every freak out of the house. My parents looked at me and nodded before disappearing and leaving me with my birth parents;

"I'm sorry he killed you mum...dad. I just wish it hadn't come down to that, I wish we had been safe and happy, together. I miss you so much mum and dad, but well they make me happy, love me. Vi and Lucius mean the world to me and my brother Draco, they make me so happy to have been dumped by my aunt and uncle. This school, I love it here. I knew that you came here and I dream about you wandering these halls like me, going from class to class...eating in the dining room. Gods even out on the grounds."

They gave me a sad smile before looking past me and mum smiled and beckoned someone. I turned and came face to face with Professor Snape, how had he? When had he come in?

"Mister Thornton?"

I shivered and nodded;

"I was told you were being chased by some other students. Are you alright?"

I nodded dumbly again;

"This mirror...It's showing me my Parents... Mum is the reason I noticed you. She beckoned for you to come closer; you didn't know my mum did you?"

He looked a little confused;

"Lily Potter was my mum's name."

His eyes widened and he took a good look at me, my eyes were her eyes after all as Lucius had told me when he told me he knew a bit about my old parents.

"You're...oh gods your real name is Harry Potter."

I scoffed, no matter what anyone told me concerning that;

"I am Harry Thornton, I don't use that last name because it really isn't my name any more Professor. So if you would mind not to say that to any one."

He nodded curtly; I wondered how he could stand his hair. I knew his hair looked like that because of all the potions he had to make for the hospital wing and from looking over his classes potions. I knew that this man was also Draco's Godfather.

"To answer your question, yes I was friends with your mother."

I smiled at him; if he had been friends with my mum then he must be a good man even if he wasn't suited to teaching young students. I could see him teaching at a college or something if there was such a thing here in the wizarding world.

"I was wondering, um...Well I've been doing poorly in your class and I was wondering if I could have extra work so that I can understand the class work better?"

He seemed to be a little startled by the comment, but since he was here and talking to me anyway.

"Do you know where my office is?"

I nodded, Luna had told me and then Draco had told me. I didn't need the twice telling, but I guess it was better to be told twice then not at all.

"Come after dinner and we can discuss your problems."

He glanced at the mirror and left the room. What has scared him? Me standing in front of the mirror and telling him I saw my mum beckoning him? Or had he seen something? What could he have he seen that had sent him from the room if he did see something?

"But your heart's desire. What is your heart's desire Professor?"

I muttered to myself, surely it was something interesting and maybe even a little sad?


	9. Potions and Memories

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Harry Potter, the boy who lives. What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?

**A/N:** Okay, so first of all I'd like to thank you all for the comments and favs/Alerts. I know that the chapters are short but I hope that I will be able to write some longer ones soon! Most chapters will now be in Harry's Pov until holidays when he goes home!

**Chapter Nine (3/4): Potions and memories**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

I wandered to Professor Snape's office; I really didn't know how this was going to turn out. I did really need the help, but I also wanted to ask him questions. What did he see in the mirror? I sighed before yelping, I looked down at the animal that had brushed against me. I noticed that it was a giant honey colored cat, how had I not seen it before?

\\ Potter? My linked is currently talking to his godson; walk with me for a little? /

I nodded and walked with it. The cat's eyes were a bright yellow; I wondered what this cat's name was and how it was talking to me;

"I guess your Professor Snape's cat? What's your name?"

It looked up at me and I guess it got as close to a smile as a cat could;

\\ My name is Arnljótr, and I'm your Professors familiar./

Familiar huh, well that made sense of Arn being able to talk to me, I struggled on his name. Who named their cat Arnyote? Or at least that's what it sounded like.

\\Most that can't pronounce my name call me eagle./

That I could work with. I nodded;

"I'm Harry. Uh… why dose Professor let you out? Isn't he scared that a student could hurt you?"

The cat gave a look close to anger or maybe something else;

\\ Mess with me, my chosen will know. Mess with me and the magic in my collar will get you/

Ah that also made sense to me; of course he would have done that.

"Arnljótr, don't lead him too far into the dungeons he'd get lost."

Professor Snape! I smiled at him as Arnyote made his way to Snape. I didn't hear half the conversation but it seemed as if the cat liked me or something.

"Follow me Mister Thornton."


	10. Into the past we walk, into the future

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Harry Potter, the boy who lives. What if the Dursley's had taken him to the orphanage?

**A/N:** Okay, so first of all I'd like to thank you all for the comments and favs/Alerts. I know that the chapters are short but I hope that I will be able to write some longer ones soon! Most chapters will now be in Harry's Pov until holidays when he goes home!

**Chapter Ten: Into the past we walk, into the future we run**

"talking out loud"

\\ mind talking/

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

I followed Professor Snape and yet for someone who said they wanted to talk we ended up passing his office, so if we weren't going to his office where were we going? He stopped before a painting of a woman with an owl and said;

"Desert-rose."

The painting opened, why had he chosen a poisonous plant? well, it could be _Adenium obesum_... or sabi star. But that was a only the highly toxic sap which was used by the Hadza to put on arrow-tips for hunting... Wouldn't students think of that? why hadn't he just used its scientific name it was harder to pronounce and most wouldn't think about that right?

"I take it you know what a desert-rose is mister Thornton."

I blinked, it was common knowledge right? I mean I found it on the internet pretty quick, I had a assignment from mum. Use the internet and find a common plant. I chose poisonous too.

"Mum had me look up plants one time, I chose Adenium obesum."

He nodded in acknowledgement. Then I saw the room, wow. Just wow, this was a beautiful room! There were books everywhere! No doors, so that meant that the doors were covered with book shelves, this man had so many books! I wished I had this many! As we sat I noticed that a great deal of the books were muggle as well as mage. This was something else, I smiled shyly at him. He was as blank faced as ever but there was a fire burning in his eyes; let's just say his eyes were smiling for him.

"Um, I really would like some help...Weasley keeps throwing stuff and messing it up but I make small mistakes too, I really don't know what to do other than ask you for help"

He nodded lightly and looked at his fire place for a moment.

"I can help you if you want, you'd have to give up some of your free time however."

I smiled;

"Thanks Professor!"

He gave me a searching look, I guess it wasn't every day someone thanked him for taking their free time. But the help would be great, and I would get to know more about him...about my mum.

"Dose your parents know you're a Potter?"

I nodded;

"I know a little about my parents because Vi and Lucius told me what they knew about them, I have some pictures of them too. But I was glad when mum asked me if it was alright to change my last name, I wanted to be bound to her if not by blood then by name."

His lip twitched as if he was trying to not smile or something.

"Alright, who else knows?"

I blinked, did anyone know besides my parents?

"Well you sir. To my knowledge no one else knows."

He nodded curtly and I took it as my cue to leave.


	11. Flight of a Raven

**The life of a Ravenclaw Seeker**

**Summary:** Sorry this one's abit of a drabble T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Flight of a Raven<strong>

Once more The Griffendors attacked me and bullied me but with my growing amount of friends not only with other students but with the staff as well they had to start acting a little more like Slytherins when they chose to attack me, it was hard for me in the long run, why did they feel the need to continue this attack? I wasn't hurting them, I tried to stay as far away as possible but they would always find me no matter what I did.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing?"

I looked up from the table to see Luna, she seemed happy enough. But the bruising on her neck made me wonder how she faked it.

"Hello Luna, what happened to you?"

She looked down;

"Gryffindor's again."

I sighed and closed my books;

"Do you want to sit and talk about it?"

She looked at me with a sad smile;

"Sure, but then we have to talk about something else...something that deals with professor Snape."


End file.
